Berserker (Fate/Conqueror - Tutunkhamen)
Berserker '''is one of the Berserker Class Servants of Alexander the Great during the Tenth Holy Grail War of fate/Conqueror. His Master was Hyon Ah-Hyun. Profile Identity Berserker's true identity is '''Tutunkhamen, also known as Tutankhaten '''or '''King Tut, an Egyptian Pharaoh of the 18th Dynasty, during the period of Egyptian history known as the New Kingdom or sometimes the New Empire Period. He has, since the discovery of his intact tomb, been referred to colloquially as King Tut. His original name, Tutankhaten, means "Living Image of Aten" while Tutunkhamen means "Living Image of Amun." In hieroglyphs, the name Tutunkhamen was typically written Amen-tut-ankh, because of a scribal custom that placed a divine name at the beginning of a phrase to show appropriate reverence. He is possibly also the Nibhurrereya of the Amarna letters, and likely the 18th Dynasty King Rathotis who, according to Manetho, an ancient historian, had reigned for nine years--a figure that conforms with Flavius Jospheus' version of Manetho's Epitome. The 1922 discovery by Howard Carter of Tutun khamen's nearly intact tomb, funded by Lord Carnavon, recieved worldwide press coverage. It sparked a renewed public interest in an cient Egypt, for which Tutunkhamen's mask, now in the Egyptian Museum, remains the popular symbol. Exhibits of artifacts from his tomb have toured the world. In February 2010, the results of DNA tests confirm that he was the son of the mummy found in the tomb KV55, believed by some to be Akhenaten. His mother was his father's sister and wife, whose name is unknown but whose remains are positively indentified as "The Younger Lady" mummy found in KV35. The "mysterious' deaths of a few of those who excavated Tutunkhamen's tomb has been popuarly attributed to the curse of the Pharaohs. Life Reign Health and Appearance Genealogy Death Aftermath Significance Tomb Reuse of Neferneferuaten's Funerary Objects for Tutunkhamen's Buruial Tutunkhamen's Curse Legacy Name Ancestry Appearance Personality Role Fate/Conqueror Abilities Combat Skills Class Skills Mad Enchantment: Personal Skills Divinity: Charisma: Instinct: Military Tactics: Advice of the Strategist: Command of the Strategist: Noble Phantasms Living Image of Aten Living Image of Aten is a simply ability which allows Tutunkhamen to create a fake image of himself where the real him used to be, allowing him to easily evade enemy attacks. The image will appear as a bright light, which will also temporarily blind many nearby enemies as a bonus effect. It's the counterpart to his Noble Phantasm Living Image of Amun. Living Image of Amun Living Image of Amun is a simply Noble Phantasm, which grants Tutunkhamen the ability to create a fake image of himself where the real him used to be, allowing him time to escape from enemy attacks. The image will appear in the form of flames, which will be capable of dealing slight burn damage to any opponent whose too close to it as a bonus. It's the counterpart to his Noble Phantasm Living Image of Aten. Crown of Egypt: The Forceful Spirit of Amun-Ra Crown of Egypt: The Forceful Spirit of Amun-Ra allows Tutunkhamen to summon fourth the spirit of Amun-Ra and use a decently large portion of his power in combat. Specifically, he'll be granted powerful fire abilities. While only capable of killing up to 100 enemies at a time when hitting them directly, it's force and power against barriers and fortresses is said to be almost as strong as Artoria Pendragon's Excalibur. Tutunkhamen's Curse: The Suffering of Eternal Madness 'Tutunkhamen's Curse: The Suffering of Eternal Madness'represents the legend of the Curse of the Pharaoh, which was directly related to Tutunkhamen himself. For many years, rumors of a "Curse of the Pharaohs" 9probably fueled by newspapers seeking sales at the time of discovery), persisted, emphasizing the early death of some of those who had entered the tomb. A study showed that of the 58 people who were present when the tomb and sarcophagus were opened, only eight died within a dozen years. All the others were still alive, including Howard Carter, who died of Lymphoma in 1939 at the age of 64. The last survivors included Lady Evelyn Herbert, Lord Carnavon's daughter who was among the first people to enter the tomb after its discovery in November 1922, who lived for a further 57 years and died in 1980, and American archaeologist J.O. Kinnaman who died in 1961, 39 years after the event. In order to activate this Noble Phantasm, someone has to either directly touch him without his permission, (firing attacks or weapons at him or him touching them or their belongings doesn't count), or to take something that belongs to him, again, without their permission. Once this occurrs, they will slowly begin to burn and rot away from the inside out, and there's nothing that anyone but Tutunkhamen himself can do to stop it, no matter what. Relationships Hyon Ah-Hyun Quotes # Trivia # Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Servants Category:Berserker Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:Egyptian Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Fate/Conqueror Category:JakCooperThePlumber Category:Sovereigns Category:Servants with Divinity Category:Divine Spirits Category:Pharaoh